Life's Little Lessons
by Hott4U
Summary: (SM/GW) It's mainly a Heero/Mina romance. Two of the Gundam Pilots and two of the Sailor Scouts are stuck in a magic house that won't let them out until they find love. R/R
1. Life's Little Lessons- The House with no...

Life's little Lessons

BY: 2hott4U

Rated: PG 13

*~*~*

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. This is mainly a Heero/Mina romance. Heero, Duo, Lita, and Mina are 16 and it is 2 years after Sailor Moon stars and 3 years after Endless Waltz.

~*~

Chapter 1: Mystical Mansion

~*~

~Mina's POV~

Ugh…Summer School… Just because I got a frickin' F in Geography I have to stay in this frickin' school till I raise my grade to at least a C-. WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY? I already know the work… I just hate school.

"This sucks…I'm leaving…" I whispered to Lita. She nodded. 

"I'm coming with you!" Lita whispered back. 

I told the teacher Ms. Noriko that I was just going to the bathroom. I took my bag with me lying that it was that T.O.M again. Lita said the same.

# "Adios summer school!" we yelled and teleported ourselves out of school. BUT something went wrong… we landed in a mansion surrounded by pine trees in the middle of nowhere.

"What is this place?" Lita asked.

"To hell if I know…" I replied. We explored a room. It was completely orange. The bedspread, curtains, wallpaper, carpet, and television it was all orange.

"Rose buds? On ORANGE wallpaper?" Lita raised an eyebrow.

"If this was MY room, it'd have to have orange wall paper with Venus signs on it." As if it were magic, the wallpaper changed from rosebuds to Venus signs. 

"WHAT? I thought there were rosebuds on the wallpaper a second ago…" Lita yelled. We went into a completely green room with Jupiter signs on the wallpaper.

"Now THIS is my room!" Lita said and jumped onto the bed.

~*~

~Duo's POV~

Well, another mission… another frickin' mission! I can't stand them anymore. 2 days after we frickin' return peace to the frickin' colonies and the frickin' Earth, some frickin' bastard has to frickin' declare another frickin' war on Earth! I needed to get away. I knew Heero did too. He almost tried to kill himself because Relena wouldn't stop bothering him.

"I wish Heero and I were not in this frickin' place anymore!" I yelled at my gundam. The weirdest thing happened: We disappeared from the battle, Heero and I DISAPPEARED FROM THE BATTLE! YES! But where were we? We appeared in a room that was completely black with silver writings of Shinigami written on the walls.

"This must be my room." I said.

"Hn." Heero replied. I, being my curious self, went into the room connecting to mine and saw that it was black as well with silver writings of Perfect Soldier on the walls.

"This must be your room Heero." I said.

"Hn." Heero replied again. We heard a crash in the hallway and rushed to see what it was…

To be continued…


	2. Life's Little Lessons- Hello Enemy

Life's little Lessons

BY: 2hott4U

Rated: PG 13

*~*~*

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. This is mainly a Heero/Mina romance. Heero, Duo, Lita, and Mina are 16 and it is 2 years after Sailor Moon stars and 3 years after Endless Waltz.

~*~

Chapter 2: Enemies already

~*~

~Lita's POV~

"What was that!" I screeched. Mina and I heard a crash in the hallway. We wondered what it was.

"You mean WHO was that…" Mina pointed to two sooty black footprints on the red carpet. At that time two super cute boys walked out of a room across from Mina's.

"What was that?" the guy with a long chestnut braid asked. He looked at me and Mina. ((2h4U: Lita it's Mina and **I. Lita: I know.)) Rephrase that then: He looked at Mina and I.**

"Why did you break the vase?" the other guy glared at Mina and I.

"We didn't break it Bakayaro!" Mina glared back at the other guy.

"Then who did?"the first guy asked.

"We don't know." I yelled at him. The second guy is so cute according to Mina. Yeah majorly cute AND majorly scary. I mean he frowns all the time! ((2H4U: Duh Lita, that's the point..!! Lita: Oh * 2H4U rolls her eyes * )) I am totally pissed off at these bakayaros!

~*~

~Heero's POV~

Who were these girls anyways? Breaking into OUR mansion and.... ((2H4U: Uh Heero...it's not YOUR mansion. Heero: You are writing this story. 2H4U: True...))

"What are you doing in OUR mansion ((2H4U: There he goes again... Heero: Hn.)) ?" I asked. The brunette shrugged.

"IT'S NOT YOUR !@#$-ING HOUSE!" the blonde yelled.

"Anyways... I'm Duo and this is Heero." I glared at Duo as the brunette pointed at a sign on a golden door which said LITA KINO AND MINA AINO in big letters.

"HOW COME YOU GET THE GOLDEN DOOR?" Duo yelled.

"BECAUSE WE'RE SPECIAL BAKAYARO!!!" Lita screeched and went into her and Mina's room.

"And we're not?" I glared at Duo and we stared at their retreating backs. 'Onnas' Duo mouthed to me I rolled my eyes.

"Maxwell, shut up." I said and walked into the room.

~*~

So how is it so far? I had a major writer's block. I need lots of help. If you would like to help me write a story, e-mail me at wclarke@candw.ky


End file.
